Lync Volan (Eikouden Einferia)
Reira the Antimatter [Reira no Hanbusshitsu], real name Lync Volan [ リンク ヴォウラン Rinku Boran], is the present Leader of the Order of Grammaton ("Father"). Character Information Lync Volan, codenamed Reira, is the only individual not directly affiliated with Team Einferia to possess Anti-God Moder powers. He acquired his Anti-God Moder powers in a rather unconventional manner: The universe granted it unto him while he is known as dead (in reality, he is shifted to a parallel dimension called "Abyssal") and another man was hailed as the savior of the universe. While in the a place which was later called the Abyssal, the ex-Vexos Ventus Brawler had to fend for himself every single day of his life for years until he was rescued by Alice Gehabich who was working with the Order of Grammaton at that time. Alice was busy with finding a way to rescue him while everyone else fight against Mechtavius. Eventually, he and Alice got married and established a family. He has a son with her, a half-Vestal/Human boy named Kai. During his time in the Abyssal, he ignored hunger, thirst, mortal wounds and other vunerabilities all in order to convince himself to keep finding his Brawling Partner that met the same horrendous fate earlier. All that dodging and fending off the denizens of the darkness had shaped him up to a man whose several miles away from his pathetic and crybaby past persona. He had earned supernatural reflexes and god-like speed as if he was a ninja who trained for a hundred years. He also grew to at least more than six feet tall. Full name: Lync Volan Date of Birth: Unknown (born 17 years Before Mechtavius/BMS) Place of Birth: Kappa City; Vestal Gender: Male Race: Vestal Hobbies: Sampling different types of Earth-grown tea leaves Likes: His family, the ideals of the Grammaton Dislikes: The conceitedness of people who regard Dan Kuso as heroic Appearance and Personality Lync is a blue green-eyed Vestal man with a tall and slender body build. He has shoulder-length baby pink hair tied to a ponytail. He wears either the clothing of the Grammaton's Father (Du Pont Vestment) or his stealth suit in covert missions. His personality is often summarized as "A total jerk with the heart of gold." yet he appears to be more than that. Some of his traits as a young teen stuck to him such as his slyness and wit that goes well with his antagonizing smirk. However, he had reformed himself over the past 13 years. He may have claimed to be someone who is loyal to himself but he had proven otherwise in many occassions. He is a faithful and loving patriarch to his family and the Grammaton. He never cheated nor hurt his wife and views her as his goddess. He is also a highly-skilled combatant and brawler. His ninjutsu skills are also in par with Professor Kazami aka: the Fifth Hokage and this making him unofficially the Sixth Hokage. Quotes *"Fate cannot screw me. I screw fate itself." *"Return to the mists of time so that you can go Epic Fail over and over again." *"A sleeping dragon is still a dragon. Awaken it and you're toast." *"Detestable Lady luck is the overused scapegoat of poor miserable individuals who can't accept their karma." *"The Top three Men of the Universe: Me, myself and I." Character Relationships 'Alice Gehabich -' His beloved wife and source of inspiration. 'Kai G. Volan -' His only child and another source of inspiration. 'Spectra Phantom - '''Leader of the New Vestal Government, a King who never trusted Lync and whom Lync never trusted in return...and yet they work together in several missions. '''Vergil Winchester -' Someone whom he trusts a lot more than Spectra and someone whom he looks at as his son. Trivia *The Father of the Grammaton monicker came from the 2003 Sci-Fi Film called "Equilibrium." *Lync is the stylized form of Link while Volan is Hungarian for "Wheel," an object often associated with Man's Destiny in the quote ''"Today you are on top but tomorrow you are screwed." '' Gallery Reira_AntiGod.jpg|Stealth Suit Reira_Dupont.jpg|Dupont's Chamber Category:Ventus Users Category:Vestals Category:Vexos Category:Keith Strife Category:Anti-God Moders Category:Anti-Heros Category:Order of Grammaton Category:Former Antagonists